Small-seeded crops are not ordinarily planted in agricultural fields as seed because of historically poor stand development. Instead, these crops are commonly sprouted in greenhouses and later transferred to the field as seedling plants. Transplanting costs are frequently substantial and may range from $400 to $600 per acre.
Poor stand development of small-seeded crops is principally the result of one or a combination of two factors, namely: (1) inadequate or insufficiently uniform levels of soil moisture in the planting zone for successful germination, emergence and seedling growth; and (2) crusting of the soil surface layer which physically inhibits seedling emergence.